Complete S.T.U.B.
Oops, you found my final form! Complete S.T.U.B. is a complete version of S.T.U.B.. It has 51800 total HP. It has two forms: Unfinished, and Finished. Unfinished Form When appearing, the blimp comes in, in a very under-detailed form. Due to the lack of details known to the bloon, its immunity, ability, spawns, etc are all unknown to the player. It's only known that this blimp has 1800 HP, and moves as fast as a MOAB without a propeller. Who knows how fast it is. Abilities Unknown. Other than the listed abilities, S.T.U.B. (unfinished) may occasionally pull out random attacks, dealing a random amount of damage and effects. These attacks come in an unknown rate, and will give no indication when the blimp is performing these abilities, so prediction is impossible. New discovery (Passive) He is automatically the highest priority for the attacking towers. However, due to unfamiliarity there is a 90% chance for attacks to miss. Completion (Passive) In intervals of 5 seconds, a wave of wind will be formed in a ring shape around the blimp, moving inwards and dragging in other popped Bloons. Some blue bloon fragments will be seen moving towards the blimp, as it slowly recover its way to completion. This will deal no affect the Tower projectiles, but will recover 100 HP plus 20 for each popped Bloons absorbed. AFK (Extremely Rare) Moves away from track, completely immune to attacks. Last for 10 seconds, and will go back at the same back where this ability started. Towers that attacked the blimp 40 frames before and after this ability have 1/8 chance to go AFK (stunned for 30 seconds). Finished Form 1 minute after entrance (AFKing still counts), the blimp turn fade into it's finished form. The Complete S.T.U.B. now has 50000 HP, regardless of the HP left before transforming. It moves as fast as a MOAB, but can accelerate to the speed of a Blue Bloon in 400 frames. Abilities Known. Other than the listed abilities, S.T.U.B. (finished) may also perform Completion occasionally. It will however recover 200 HP plus 30 for each popped Bloons absorbed instead. Fixed Theme Basically a stable version of the random projectile firing. The "Unfinished" Blue Bloon will flash once, and charges attack for 1 second. It will then do one of the following: *Shoots 3 waves of 8 fireballs around itself. *Causes 2 waves of Earthquake covering the whole screen, stunning opponents for 1 second on contact. *Shoots 8 arrows around itself, then a boomerang, then a bomb. Invincible from projectiles while performing. *Shoots a Ray of Doom-like Laser Beam, moving clockwise for one turn. Lasts for 3 seconds. *Absorbs all projectiles for 2 seconds, then shoot 8 stars with the accumulated damage equally divided. *Shoots 3 waves of 16 Laser Cannon-like Laser, all projectiles are reflected while performing. Towers within 100px radius will receive 5HP damage. *Shoots 3 waves of homing electric balls, dealing 2HP per 10 frames on contact. Lasts for 2 seconds. *If hit while performing, swings sword 360 degrees within 100px radius. The tower closer to the end of the range receives 8HP damage while the others receive 4HP damage. Otherwise nothing happens. *Hammers all characters within 200px radius. Every character will be given a number 1-9, dealing n^2-1 HP damage. Deals 10 HP damage to itself for every 1 given. Cooldown depends on total damage applied. Balancing Slows down until it reaches MOAB speed for 3 seconds. Each time this is used, it's stats (except HP) gets decreased/increased by a certain percentage. Change starts by decreasing then increasing, alternatively. Percentage starts at 50%, halved each time. Afterwards it goes back on max speed. Trivia *Ran out of idea to put on complete STUB so bare with me. I got reference on there. *Wow, I finally made another conception since long ago. *I'm forced to complete STUB. Here's what will happen. *The unfinished STUB image is use for Stub Template. **It was taken from the game itself, as I found an unfinished MOAB (Also a BFB, btw) *The unfinished STUB has 1800 HP is decided upon few things: **I wanted to make it a slightly weaker MOAB, so I made a 90% health MOAB (180HP). This is made before the decision of this page. **Now that I've to make a "complete" STUB, I think the form should be stronger to last before completion. *Imagine this is what happens with the blimp: The towers is those who tries to criticize. *The Speed increase of finished STUB is 400 frame because when calculated the acceleration is actually 4.2 px s-2 *AFK is a reference to AFK Bloon. I restored it, btw. *Balancing is a reference to... uh, D.E.L.R.E.Q.? Why is it deleted? I restored it as well, btw. **As far as I see, most people said it was a good joke or such. So yeah. *Spawn, Immunity, and Ability are three factors that can be given a default parameter (none) if unmentioned. **This is why even when it's in the Finished form, Spawn and Immunity is still not mentioned. Category:Bloons Category:M.O.A.B. Class Bloons Category:Joke Conceptions Category:Multi-form blimps Category:Attacking Bloons